


Party

by KouRei (ShinkengerRedBlue)



Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 15:47:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29280930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShinkengerRedBlue/pseuds/KouRei
Summary: Sora shows off a new keyblade he made to Riku at King Mickey's party.
Kudos: 3





	Party

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first KH fic. I've been wanting to dip my toes in the fandom even though I've only seen my sis play the games. Please Enjoy!

It was times like these that made Riku glad Sora was here with him, as they went around and mingled at King Mickey's party. Sora was the social one of the two, a big grin on his face while Riku calmly went around and made chit chat with everyone else. It was like day and night, except Sora would grab his hand and drag him around every chance he got. 

“Alright alright, you don't have to drag me.” Riku chuckled, pulling back in his hand to make Sora slow down. He got a pout in return as they stopped near the punch bowl. Sora put his hands behind his head and wiggled around, unable to stand in one spot. 

“Me and Aqua have this really cool keyblade we want to show you! I made it the other day while gathering materials in Agrabah and it's such a cool color of blue. Kairi said it reminded her of an oasis in the desert.”

Riku followed Sora over to where Aqua was, a fond grin on his face. Sora made such interesting keyblades that Riku was surprised Sora didn't display them in his bedroom, instead of just leaving them all over the place for Riku to pick up when he visited. Aqua gave them both a wave as they came closer, Ventus and Roxas walking away, chatting up a storm. 

“Hey you two. Riku did Sora tell you about his keyblade? I can't believe he made a keyblade this good out of pure magic. You remember the last time he made one out of magic that didn't turn out right?” 

Riku busted out laughing as Sora pouted, how could anyone forget the frying pan? Sora must have been extra hungry that day to make that keyblade. “Who could forget? So what did he make?” 

“It's kinda like Mysterious Abyss but instead of increasing blizzard attacks, it increased water attacks and even helps out with getting good drops when searching for materials! Donald was so jealous when he saw how cool it looked!” 

Sora took the key and clipped it on, summoning the keyblade with ease. And Riku had to admit it was a gorgeous keyblade. It did resemble Mysterious Abyss, except the handle was a bright shade of gold, with green vines going up towards the key portion of the blade, which was a vibrant shade of blue with specks of golden glitter. The little chain hanging off the handle had a single red flower at the end and Riku agreed what Kairi had said, it did look like an oasis. 

“It's beautiful Sora, I can't wait to see it in action.” 

Sora winked, throwing the keyblade over his shoulder. “You can see it in action tomorrow, during training.” Then his stomach growled, making everyone look down at Sora's stomach with a grin. “But first let's eat! Come on Riku!”

Sora dismissed the keyblade, rushing towards the buffet table with loud steps. Riku turned to Aqua and chuckled, motioning one shoulder towards Sora. “Duty calls.” 

“Go on. Make sure he doesn't eat too much or he'll be complaining later.” 

Riku shook his head. “You know he will but at least he'll fall asleep easier. See you later Aqua.” 

Riku glanced around, raising an eyebrow as he saw Sora stuff his mouth with a giant slice of cake. Sora never learned but it was amusing to see him moan and groan later before trying to stuff his face again. Even as a child Sora had been the same, with Riku chiding him about eating too much. But he let the overeating slide for tonight since it was a celebration. He saw Sora peek over Kairi's head, waving him over with huge chipmunk cheeks and Riku sighed. He wouldn't change this for anything in the world.


End file.
